


Sickening

by h_itoshi



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: 5x200 words, Being sick sucks guys, M/M, but Takaki can handle his own damn self, fluffy shit, taking care of boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 19:01:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12115161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h_itoshi/pseuds/h_itoshi
Summary: 5 x 200 word drabbles of taking care of sick boyfriends fluff





	Sickening

**Author's Note:**

> So I've been really sick for 7 days straight and I'm so done with it. Also didn't feel like writing porn at all but I got writing withdrawal symptoms, so... Here? :3  
> I went with my otps which leaves Takaki alone orz

Yamada hears the door open but he's too grossed out and dizzy to open his eyes. He hopes it's at least someone who doesn't know him because he's an embarrassment right now. But it's the best voice in the world that floats into the air.

"I told you to stop drinking." Chinen sighs, but his voice is soft as the door clicks to a lock.

Yamada whines, still uncertain if he's going to throw up more or not and he doesn't need lectures right now.

"Shh, sweetheart, it's okay." Chinen mumbles, and Yamada feels him sitting down next to him on the tiled bathroom floor, then soft cool fingertips brush his hair back from his sweaty temple.

"Sorry." Yamada mumbles, slowly opening his eyes to look at Chinen smiling compassionately at him, still styled gorgeous, and he feels so bad for ruining this party for him.

"It's okay, I'm here." Chinen repeats, stroking Yamada's cheek gently. "Please listen to me next time though."

Yamada nods slowly, then feels his stomach turn again. But at least this time, Chinen is there to hush him as he groans, to pet his hair, and he doesn't feel quite as much like dying anymore.

 

~*~

 

The second they're off camera Yuto more or less crashes into Keito's arms, idol smile vanishing in less than a second. Keito can feel his forehead burning against his temple, and he wants to scold him and say he shouldn't even be here, but group shootings are impossible to reschedule. At least there was no dancing.

“Hey, can we have some painkillers?” Keito asks a staff member who nods and disappears somewhere on the set, carefully guiding Yuto to a couch and sits them both down.

“I don't need that.” Yuto mumbles, head leaning heavily on Keito's shoulder and Keito wraps an arm around him because he can't do much more here.

“Baby you're burning up, you need something.” He says quietly, reaching up to brush Yuto's hair from his forehead and lays a hand over his forehead and temple at the same time, feeling the temperature difference. “You should take better care of yourself.”

Yuto sighs deeply, his breath tickling along Keito's skin. “I don't have to when I have you to do it for me?”

Keito's not sure if that's cute or rude, but figures he doesn't care. He doesn't mind looking after his boyfriend.

 

~*~

 

"Dai-chaaaan! Dai-chan I'm dying!"

Daiki hears the pitiful whine from the living room and rolls his eyes as he waits for the electric kettle. He knows men are hopeless when they're sick, he is himself, but Inoo is _exceptional_.

"Dyingggg." Comes another small whine, and Daiki can't help but smile because he's so ridiculous it's cute. He's got an ordinary cold, not even a fever.

"Try and live for another minute okay?" Daiki calls back, taking out a mug and dropping a tea bag and a big spoon of honey in it.

When he walks into the living room, Inoo's sprawled over the entire couch in his full length grey flannel pyjamas and fuzzy socks and looking about as far from his usual sex kitten look as humanly possible.

"Here." Daiki puts the cup down on the table, then shoves at Inoo's legs to fit in the couch too.

Inoo groans, but slowly sits up, hair all over the place, and sniffs.

Daiki smiles as he reaches for a handkerchief and pokes it against Inoo's cheek.

"Hey. Wanna watch a Disney movie?"

Inoo takes the handkerchief and blows his nose in the least attractive manner imaginable. "Only if it's Tangled."

 

~*~

 

Hikaru coughs for the fifteenth time in what feels like a minute, and Yabu wonders again how he's still got his lungs in there. It sounds like he's going to throw up every other time and it must be horrible. Hikaru's told him it's okay, he's taking his medicines and tries not to wake Yabu up, but it's obviously not helping.

Yabu rolls over to look at him, seeing Hikaru sitting in bed with his head in his hands while attempting to calm his breathing after another coughing fit.

“Are you okay?” He asks softly, and Hikaru looks up, squinting a little in the darkness and he looks miserable.

“... I'm sorry. I woke you up again.” He whispers, then his eyes widen and he throws an arm over his mouth as he starts coughing again.

“Don't worry about that.” Yabu says, amazed that's what Hikaru cares about when he's about to cough out the full contents of his thorax. He pushes his sheets aside and sets his feet on the floor. “Stay there. I'll make you tea.”

Hikaru looks like he's about to protest, but then falls back against the pillow with a small, grateful smile.

 

~*~

 

Takaki doesn't want anyone looking after him when he's sick. Sure, he's a man and he feels like dying sometimes, but all the more reason not to let anyone in. It's pretty nice in one way, he can sleep on the couch when he can't make it to bed, can cough as loud as he wants to and even when he makes himself food because it's his own damn virus. He can lounge on the couch watching fishing documentaries for six hours straight while pausing to blow his nose or cough so loud he can't hear the TV, if he wants to.

He can ignore eating without anyone knowing, can drink loads and loads of tea with lemon and wear a fluffy pink scarf without anyone teasing him about being girly. He can wake up in sweat after a night of fever and not care about showering until days later because no one else needs to put up with him anyway.

But, he must admit as he wakes up with his head feeling so constipated he can't even breathe, at times like this, it'd be nice to at least have someone who could fetch him the aspirin and nasal spray.

 

~*~

 


End file.
